Decreasing the dimensions and weight of components as well as increasing performance in portable electronics is a key market demand. However, the reduction in size of electronic devices results in greater heat retention which can degrade product performance. Thermally conductive materials are typically used to dissipate heat in many devices such as, for example, LED lamps, e-motors, circuits, processors and coil bobbins. Despite significant research and development efforts in the field, there remains a need for suitable polymer compositions that have improved thermal conductivity, while retaining required properties of robust flame retardance, superior heat dissipation, and good impact strength performance.
Accordingly, there is a growing need for thermally conductive polymer compositions formed from amorphous polymer resins which provide robust flame retardance, superior heat dissipation, and good impact performance.